


Giving In

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a> for April’s 100-word (exactly) prompt: “the truth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione pushed Draco away gently, smoothing down her skirt. Draco propped one elbow against the wall and rested his other hand on her waist.

“Bored already? What a pity,” he smirked, untucking her blouse with a smooth tug.

“Stop it! I’m already late,” she protested. He sighed, abandoning the shirt. Bending down to nuzzle her neck, he smiled as she gave in.

“…Draco?”

“Hmm?”

“What exactly is this we’re doing?”

Draco frowned against her neck. “The truth?”

Hermione nodded. Draco tangled one hand in her hair, the other holding her close as he kissed her.

“Falling in love,” he whispered.


End file.
